fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
On the Road/Rescue and Changing the Koopas' Minds
(The next morning back inside Peach and Daisy’s home, Cloud comforted a sobbing Aerith, both having learned from a saddened Itchy that their daughters were abducted and the farm animals were even concerned. Suddenly, they heard someone knock on the window. They looked and saw….) Cloud and Aerith: Mario’s group! (They let them in) Mario: Did we come in a bad time? Cloud: (Sadly and calmly) I’m afraid so. Tiff: What happened? Cloud: A stranger broke into the house and kidnapped our daughters. (Mario’s group got shocked) Mario’s group: Kidnapped?! Luigi: Who did this? Aerith: Itchy saw the culprit. (They turned to him) Itchy: It’s true! It was a female with yellow skin and looked like a witch. Mario: A yellow-skinned female that looks like a witch? Yoshi: What species? Itchy: She looked like an old dinosaur-like creature. (Realizing, Mario’s group got it) Mario’s group: A Koopa! Luigi: My guess it’s those singing travel group Koopas that doesn’t even know that they abducted…. Aerith: But still, it’s kidnapping! Please, guys, help our girls! (Nodding in determination, Mario’s group got it) Mario’s group: Got it! Cloud: And…! (They turned to him) Cloud: Once you bring them back, bring their captors here. We like to hear their apology to us. (Mario’s group nods) Mario’s group: Okay! Mario: And don’t worry! Luigi: We’ll save them! (And with that, Mario’s group flew off to find Peach and Daisy while the residents of the house watched them disappear in the distance, hoping that Peach and Daisy will be rescued. Elsewhere, at the showboat, Peach and Daisy finally opened their walnut beds in annoyance) Daisy: Alright! Who took us away?! Peach: Show yourselves! (They climb out of their beds and looked around, and then yelped in surprised when Kammy, now out of her cloak, appeared) Kammy: Good morning, girls. (Peach and Daisy glared) Peach: What’s good about it now? Daisy: Where are we exactly? Kammy: Glad you asked. You are onboard my Koopa King’s showboat. Peach and Daisy: (Confused) Showboat? Kammy: Yep! My name is Kammy Koopa. (She turned to the doorway) Kammy: Roll call! (Then Bowser and the Koopalings arrived) Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr.! Morton: Morton J. Koopa Jr.! Wendy: Wendy O’Koopa! Lemmy: Lemmy Koopa! Iggy: Iggy Koopa! Larry: Larry Koopa! Ludwig: Ludwig von Koopa! Roy: Roy Koopa! Bowser: And me, King Bowser Koopa! Koopas: And we’re the Traveling Koopa Singers! (Peach and Daisy gave confused awkward looks) Peach and Daisy: Uh…? Bowser: Confused, I see. Peach: Very. Daisy: Never heard of you. Kammy: We sing for fame! Wendy: Happiness! Bowser: And of course, amour. (He briefly flirts with Peach while Roy smiled lovingly at Daisy, much to the two girls’ discomfort) Daisy: Just what’s going on? Kammy: Glad you asked. But first, what’re your names? Peach: Peach. Daisy: Daisy. Peach and Daisy: Why? Kammy: Beautiful names. Peach: Thanks. But what’s going on? Daisy: Why did you bring us here? Roy: We wish to make you part of our group, singing to the world! (Peach and Daisy got surprised and politely declined) Peach: We’d love to, but we can’t. Daisy: Our parents might be worried about us. Bowser: Aw, what do ya know? They’ll be proud of ya both. Morton: What makes you say you can’t join us? Daisy: Because we met someone already. Peach: And we’re supposed to go on a date with them. (The Koopas got surprised) Larry: A one-way love, huh? Who are they? Peach: If you must know, they’re both brothers. Daisy: And the Princes of the Fairy Kingdom. (The Koopas got surprised again) Bowser: Never heard of nor met them. Kammy: But shrug them off. Because we got things to teach you. Peach and Daisy: What things? (Then Kammy began singing) Kammy: The scrubbings and the washings And the noses with the drippings And the soapas always boiling Koopas: Yeah. Kammy: The panes and windows falling With the diaper changing With the roof she’s leaking And the enchiladas spoiling Koopas: Ooh…. Kammy: Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things? Or does the very thought of it Make you wince? Koopas: Ugh…. Peach and Daisy: (Confused) Well…. (Kammy cuts them off) Kammy: I thought so. (Then she resumes singing) Kammy: Then, don’t marry The princes (She then begins dancing away to dancing music as Peach and Daisy got annoyed) Peach and Daisy: Oh, dear…. (She makes Peach and Daisy join in the dancing, although Peach and Daisy’s moves were reluctant and an audience of lakeside animals appeared and enjoyed the show) Kammy: You see? You become bigger stars like us. We make big money together. You make us all rich. You are important people. You are famous. You are a star! Peach: A star? Daisy: (Shrugging) Well, we suppose…. Kammy: Now, repeat after us…. (Then she resumed singing, this time faster and the Koopas joined in) Kammy: We are the Traveling Koopa Singers The original cast And there hasn’t been a town We haven’t played Koopas: We are the Traveling Koopa Singers And we sing very fast Iggy: We get on Lemmy: We get off Roy: We get paid (They turned to Peach and Daisy) Bowser: Sing! Peach: Uh, could you just sing a little slower? Bowser: (Flabbergasted) Slower? Kammy: We don’t do ballads. Peach: Well! Daisy: I guess we’ll take notes. (Then the Koopas resumed singing fast) Kammy: We are free and independent We go everywhere And we coochie, coochie, coochie All the way We’re gonna teach you how to samba And to ramba and to bamba And every number, Peach and Daisy Say "ole" All Koopas: Come on the road Our little castanets Come on the road And famous, you will get Kammy: We’ll make you stars Get you small guitars All Koopas: You’ll be hot muchachas Once we gotcha On the road Koopas: Peach and Daisycita No one could be sweet-a Sing with all of us-a We go on the road-a (Peach and Daisy hesitated a bit and after shrugging, decided to go with the flow with the dancing) Kammy: We open Monday in Medina Then we do Babylon Then we run to Barcelona For a week Then for a month In the Parthenon Where they love us ‘Cause we do the show in Greek Koopas: We are the finest in the business It’s a well-known fact And you’ll forgive us If we have to blow the horn Kammy: Because this isn’t any Ordinary animal act And today, two stars are born Koopas: Go on the road You’ll hear the people roar You’re not a Koopa Kammy: But that’s what makeup’s for Koopas: Just sing on pitch We’ll get very rich Wait until they see Peach and Daisy Kammy: On the road Koopas: Sing out Peach and Daisy Dance it Peach and Daisy Something Peach and Daisy Kammy: Now, I’ll make them sing (She pinches Peach and Daisy’s arms, making them scream in pain which then turned to vocalizing) Kammy: Good, very good! You got it! Koopas: Come on the road We’ll make you big successes Come on the road (After Peach and Daisy finished vocalizing, the Koopas resumed singing) Kammy: You’re in the union, yes? Koopas: The life, it’s sweet Kammy: Yep! Koopas: Lots of food to eat Kammy: Yum, yum! (Kammy eats a skinned apple) Koopas: So, why be little fishes in the pond When you can go so far beyond? Kammy: I think perhaps we’ll make you scaly All Koopas: When we, get, on, the, road (Elsewhere, Mario’s group and their volunteers, in the form of their friends that encountered their flight with Peach and Daisy from last night, heard the singing and followed the source. Back at the showboat, the Koopas encouraged Peach and Daisy to sing, which they shrugged and do) Peach and Daisy: On the road All: Let’s hit the road Ole (The audience cheered, threw some gold coins at the showboat, and after that’s done, they left. Peach and Daisy sighed in relief) Peach: It felt somewhat good singing with you. Daisy: But seriously, why do you want us to sing with you? Kammy: Because you, Peach, are getting hitched to Bowser and Daisy is getting hitched with Roy. Peach and Daisy: (Confused) Hitched? Bowser: We didn’t tell you yet? Wow. It means that while we travel for performances, we’re getting married! (Shocked, Peach and Daisy nearly fell overboard, but Kammy magically levitated them back on the showboat before they impacted the water) Daisy: Married?! Peach: But I thought we made it clear to you…? Kammy: And we told you through song about problems with getting married to them Daisy: (Evenly) Which will happen as well if ''we do get married to Bowser and Roy, which we won’t. Peach: And that is very shameful of all of you! ''(Surprised, the Koopas got confused) Peach: Thinking we’ll be betrothed to you immediately! Daisy: And we already have love for those Fairy Princes! (The Koopas listened silently) Peach: Imagine this; How would you like it if you fell in love with someone? And then worse of all, somebody else that fell in love with you took you from your homes, which, in term, is kidnapping? Daisy: And how could you say making the rich life makes you happy? Especially with nobody there to love and take care of you? (The Koopas slowly got interested silently as they continued to listen) Daisy: And why do we ask these questions to you?! Why?! It’s because we were taught that the rich life is not important! Peach: My sister’s right! We know right from wrong, and what matters than any rich life like yours is family! And more importantly, someone you love and cherish! Daisy: And that’s what we felt when we met the princes last night! (Listening to this, the Koopas slowly got sad and guilty, for they had no idea that they, a bunch of singing celebrities, committed a kidnapping on two girls. Even Kammy shedded a tear from her eye) Daisy: And to top it all off, we might even date them more and marry them! (Bowser, Wendy, and Iggy winced at that, feeling sad and guilty even more) Peach: And then you have the audacity to snatch us away from all we loved, just to be selfishly rich like you?! (They suddenly noticed the Koopas sadly shedding tears of guilt while hanging their heads sadly, feeling bad even more. But while Peach suddenly calmed down upon seeing this, Daisy, on the other hand, just scoffed, thinking they’re faking it to make them guilty and change their minds) Peach: Um, Daisy…? Daisy: (Ignores Peach) What’s the point trying to get it through your thick heads? You know what? Go ahead? Try to make us selfish and rich like you! Keep us away from our real lives! Push us around to make us famous we didn’t deserve to be! Go ahead! Peach: Daisy…? Daisy: I don’t care! (She goes to leave when she saw Peach giving a sympathetic look towards the Koopas, who’re wiping their tears away and recovering from their sadness and guilt) Daisy: What? (Peach motioned Daisy to give a double-take look at the Koopas. She does and they gave a look that means “We’re sorry,” although Bowser’s look was reluctant. Recognizing the looks, Daisy melted her anger away and groans) Daisy: (Groans) You’re sorry, right? Koopas: Yes. Ludwig: We have seen the light for our actions. Kammy: (To Peach and Daisy) And we had no idea how much the Fairy Princes mean to you. (To Bowser) Right? (Bowser hesitated a bit, but then sighs in annoyance) Bowser: Oh, alright! We’ll take you back home. (Peach and Daisy got happy upon hearing him say that) Peach and Daisy: Thank you! (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes and turned. Suddenly, Mario’s group and the volunteers came out and upon seeing Peach and Daisy, got happy) Mario’s group: Peach, Daisy! Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi! Peach and Daisy: Guys! (They run up to each other and the two couples hugged happily while the Koopas got surprised) Bowser: You know them? (Seeing the Koopas upon hearing him, Mario’s group and the volunteers got angry and cornered them with their weapons) Tuff: Alright! Are you the Koopas holding Peach and Daisy captive on us? Peach and Daisy: Wait, guys! (Before Mario’s group and the volunteers got in a fight with the Koopas, Peach and Daisy broke it up) Peach and Daisy: Hold on! Kammy: It was just a misunderstanding at this moment! Mario’s group and volunteers: (Confused) Huh? Tiff: What are you talking about, girls? You were kidnapped! Mario: And what do you mean “misunderstanding?” Kirby: Poyo? Daisy: Those Koopas didn’t realize they kidnapped us nor the fact we loved each other already. It was a mistake. Peach: They thought they were gonna make us famous and marry Bowser and Roy there respectively. Ash: Marry?! Pikachu: Pika?! Mario: (Slowly realizing) Wait, you mean…? Luigi: (Slowly realizing) They didn’t realize? Peach and Daisy: Nope. Bowser: It’s true. Koopas: Yeah. Ace: Typical. Rich singers that wanted more to the rich life than…. Bowser: We changed our minds because of these girls telling us off! (Surprised, Mario’s group and the volunteers turned to Peach and Daisy) Luigi: You girls told them off? Mario’s group and volunteers: Is that true? Peach: Yes. Daisy: They seen the light. (Realizing finally, Mario’s group and even the volunteers gave in) Mario: That’s a relief. Luigi: I’ll say. Tiff: Anyway, we were looking for you girls! Peach: Why? What happened? Daisy: Is our date cancelled? (Mario’s group and the volunteers shook their heads no and ushered them to come with them) Mario: We’ll explain along the way to your house. Luigi: (Realizes) Oh, and take the Koopas with. Mario: (Realizing) We need them to apologize for all of this. Koopas: To whom? Peach and Daisy: Our parents. (The Koopas understood) Koopas: Ah, okay. (Then with that, they flew off, carrying the non-flying members and even Peach and Daisy's beds back to the direction of Peach and Daisy’s house) Coming up: After Peach and Daisy’s return home and the residents accepting the Koopas’ apology, they finally meet a certain imaginary dragon from Chapter 1 and with his, Rosalina, and the heroes’ encouragement, they, along with Cloud and Aerith’s household residents, encourage Peach and Daisy to assist in finding the Elemental Stone to help save the Fairy Kingdom and the world through a certain song about overcoming impossible things, and then they surprisingly recruit a certain Koopa King into the expedition after he volunteers quickly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies